


It Isn't in the Stars

by squirrelmort, Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei does a terrible job at being a Sagittarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> Xyliandra: I'm dedicating this to [Rosa](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com) because they will probably be the only person who enjoys this as much as we do.

“Hey, Rei-chaaaaan,” Nagisa said, sliding down the bench to sit closer to Rei.

Rei looked up from his book with a hum. “Hmm?”

“Whatcha readin’?”

“Classic Spanish literature, why?”

“Because I’m interested in your thoughts. Your opinions are always fascinating—tell me more.”

Rei’s brow furrowed slightly as he studied Nagisa. Nagisa smiled back. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, closing his book.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re acting... peculiar.”

“What’s so peculiar about me showing an interest in your thoughts?” Nagisa asked innocently. “You always have something brilliant to say.” Rei’s chest puffed out slightly at the compliment.

“While it is true that I am a wealth of knowledge, I do not think that Spanish literature is your forte. Perhaps there is a more suitable topic to discuss?”

“What would you rather discuss? Perhaps your travels?”

“What travels? We are in high school, I haven’t exactly gallivanted the world yet.”

“I mean, um, just a second,” Nagisa said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Want to go to a party?”

“Nagisa-kun, what are you talking about? It is a school night. And what are you doing on your phone?” Rei asked, peering over Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Just checking the time,” Nagisa answered, turning his phone off and looking back to Rei. “Do you… like parties?”

“I cannot say I have been to many,” Rei responded, watching Nagisa closely. “Do you like parties?”

“Yeah, they are fun. I like your shirt. It’s very blue,” Nagisa said. “Do you own many blue shirts?”

“Nagisa-kun, why are you inquiring about my wardrobe? And why are we only talking about me?”

“Because you don’t suggest any other topics, Rei-chan.” Nagisa answered. “Blue suits you.”

Rei adjusted his glasses to cover the flush on his cheeks. “Thank you Nagisa-kun. You, uh, look nice as well.”

“I know, don’t I?” Nagisa said with a grin. “So, Spanish literature. Have you read much? Tell me more.” Nagisa leaned closer to Rei.

“I have not, but this novel is highly recommended. It is considered one of the most influential works of Spanish literature. Though, I must confess the formatting is maddening. There are complete paragraphs of dialogue between characters and it takes quite some effort to determine the speaker at times.” Rei paused for a moment before asking, “Perhaps you have recommendations as to what I should read next?”

Nagisa frowned. “Um, yes, I read books. Um… Journey to the West! It’s about travelers. Or, um, The Canterbury Tales. Because you like journeys and travelling, right?”

“Among other things.”

Nagisa sighed. “Rei, are you sure you were born on December 14th?”

“Of course I was!” he replied indignantly. “I believe I would know my own birthday.”

“Yes, but perhaps your parents lied to you? Because you really are not very good at being a Sagittarius.”

“My parents did no such thing. And is _that_ what this is all about? Astrology? Nagisa-kun, you know that all of that is completely ridiculous; there is no science to it at all. Completely illogical.”

“So are you telling me you are not pretty and caring and intelligent?” Nagisa questioned. “Because I think you are.”

Rei fumbled for words as he cheeks colored. “Nagisa-kun, you can’t just say things like that.”

“And why not?” Nagisa responded. “I will say what I want.”

“Because it is not customary to address your male peers in such a fashion.”

“Well, I’m a Leo, and Leos don’t care about what is ‘customary,’ so there.” Nagisa stuck out his tongue.

Rei sighed. “Nagisa-kun, your astrological sign has no bearing on your personality or your actions.”

“What a Sagittarius thing to say.” Nagisa smiled.

Rei groaned. “Nagisa-kun, please, enough with the astrological nonsense.”

“Oh, that’s just your Capricorn Neptune talking,” Nagisa said.

“What does that even mean?” Rei cried in frustration.

“Neptune was in Capricorn when you were born, and it governs your thoughts on the stars.” Nagisa bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

“How do you even _know_ all of this? When would this ever be relevant?”

“My mercury sign is Taurus,” Nagisa shrugged as way of explanation. “It helps me… memorize things.” He nodded for emphasis.

“You can memorize this rubbish, but you hardly be bothered to study for your exams,” Rei groaned, crossing his arms as he shook his head.

“Such a Sagittarius.” Nagisa also crossed his arms and shook his head. “You must have a Sagittarius moon, as well.”

Rei locked eyes with Nagisa, watching him closely for a moment. Nagisa stared back. “And what does my sign tell you about my thoughts on liars?”

“Well, for that I would need to know your rising sign.” Nagisa responded calmly, still meeting Rei’s eyes.

“And how would you go about finding that out?”

“Oh, there are plenty of websites that will give you a full astrological chart. All we need is your time and place of birth.”

Rei sighed and looked away from Nagisa.

“Now you are acting like a Virgo,” Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“And you are acting ridiculous. None of this is true.”

“Such a Libra. I mean, Virgo! I did say Virgo before, right?”

“I KNEW IT!” Rei cried, leaping from the bench and pointing an accusatory finger at Nagisa.

“Know what!” Nagisa cried, leaping along with Rei.

“You were making it up! You have no idea what you were even saying, not that it truly matters either way because everything in astrology is made up. But I was right!”

Nagisa gasped. “How dare you… Would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes, you have! On multiple occasions! You tried to convince me to wear a bikini bottom claiming it was a speedo!”

“Rei-chan, speedo is a brand, not a style. And I’ll have you know that Speedo did make that bikini.”

“Regardless, you have manipulated the truth before and I would not put it past you to do so again!”

Nagisa shook his head. “Such a Sagittarius. Always accusing Leos.”

Rei grabbed his head and screamed in frustration. “This is ridiculous! If you are going to continue this ridiculousness, I have better ways to occupy my time,” Rei threatened, grabbing his bag off the ground.

“No, stay!” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s bag, pulling it towards him. “No more astrology. I promise. It’s all bullshit anyway.”

“Then why are we even having this discussion in the first place?” Rei asked, falling to the bench in an inelegant heap.

“Well, maybe if you had responded properly to the Sagittarius pick-up line, I wouldn’t have needed to make all that up.” Nagisa suggested, sitting next to Rei and casually pulling out his phone.

“P-pick up line?” Rei squeaked. Nagisa nodded, opening up his neko atsume app. “Why did you memorize Sagittarius pick-up lines?” he asked nervously.

Nagisa stared at his phone. “I dunno. Why do you think?” He scrolled through his catbook.

“Nagisa-kun, are you… are you flirting with me?” he asked, feeling his face heat up.

Nagisa continued to scroll. “And if I were? How would you respond?”

“I- I don’t know,” Rei responded lamely. “I haven’t been flirted with before. I don’t know the appropriate protocol.”

Nagisa suddenly stood up and thrust his phone in his pocket. “Well, apparently the way you chose to respond is to call me a liar, so never mind then. I’ll just go home.”

Rei quickly grabbed Nagisa’s hand. “Please don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’m not very good at romance, it would seem. Um,” Rei wracked his brain for a moment, “Did- did it hurt when you fell from the heavens?”

Nagisa laughed. “I should probably ask you that, because your butt is out of this world.”

“NAGISA-KUN!”

Nagisa was now laughing so hard he almost fell back to the bench. “You--you started it!” he gasped, sitting down.

“But you were the one-” Rei massaged his temples with a sigh. “Nagisa-kun, this has to be the most unorthodox confession I have ever heard of.”

“What? Who’s confessing something? What are you _talking_ about?”

Rei opened his mouth before closing it again; he suspected he looked like a fool. “That’s not what’s happening? But the pick-up lines…?”

Nagisa cocked his head. “Well, that’s how you ask someone on a date, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t that-” Rei pushed his hands under his glasses frames to rub his eyes and sighed again. “‘Nagisa-kun, would you like to accompany me to the movies tomorrow?’ _That_ is an appropriate way to ask someone on a date.”

“Ok, then. Nagisa-kun, would you like to accompany me to the movies tomorrow?” Nagisa parroted. “Except there isn’t anything good out. Can I ask you to go to dinner instead? I don’t know what all this ‘confession’ talk is about. You know I like you.”

“I did not know that.”

“Seriously? Everyone else does.”

“ _Everyone?_ ” Rei squawked.

“I dunno. Probably.” Nagisa shrugged. “So, do you want dinner or not? And can we move it up to tonight? I’m hungry.”

“This is not how I anticipated my confession going,” Rei sighed. “And yes, I would like to go to dinner with you. Did you have somewhere in mind?’

“Well, the internet said Sagittariuses like Aztec food, but I don’t know any Aztec restaurants, so how about that curry place by the station?”

Rei’s shoulders slumped in defeat. After a moment, he hesitantly took Nagisa’s hand in his own. “Curry sounds good,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is at least twice as funny if you know us.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) and [squirrelmort.tumblr.com](http://squirrelmort.tumblr.com)


End file.
